NYPD FAMILY
by Wind Writer 07
Summary: Ok i was bored and just came up mwith this story. It's just a bit of what i think should happen when Lindsay Has her baby
1. in the lab in labor

NYPD Family

By Wind Writer

Chapter 1: In labor in the lab

Just a little two shot of what I think might happen when Lindsay has her baby.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"Oh can I get a boom?" asked Danny Messer to his wife Lindsay after analyzing a case solving piece of evidence.

"Yeah and I think I just did to." said Lindsay with her hand on her pregnant stomach and crouching over in pain. "Oh, my god."

"Lindsay what wrong? is it the baby." asked Danny rushing over scared for his wife and the mother of his unborn child.

"Danny my water broke." said Lindsay her face going very pale.

"Oh, my god." said Danny unfreezing and realizing that their baby shouldn't be born in the middle of the crime lab.

"Danny what going on?" asked Stella running into the lab. "Lindsay are you ok?"

"It's time Stella, I need to get her to the hospital now." said Danny ushering Lindsay to the door. "I just finished analysis on that evidence cover for me, will you?"

"Of course, good luck you two." said Stella.

Danny saw Hawkes about to get in the elevator and shouted ahead. "Hey hold the door doc."

"Ok, no stops down." said Hawkes obviously recognizing the signs of being in labor. "How you feeling Lindsay?"

"I'm about to give birth Hawkes, how do you think I'm doing." said Lindsay sarcastically as the doors closed.

"Got any advice Doc?" muttered Danny to Hawkes. "For parents to-be?"

"Messer I was never an O.B so all I can tell you is take care of her." said Hawkes. "We'll all be at the hospital soon, congratulations."

"Thanks Sheldon." said Lindsay as the hurried to Lindsay's car mainly because Danny didn't want to risk a motorcycle accident on the way to the hospital.

"Mrs. Messer I need you to push and breathe." said the doctor as they wheeled Lindsay to the delivery room.

"What do you think I'm doing?" snapped Lindsay.

"Hey Montana, you're doing great." said Danny almost unaware that she was cutting off the circulation in his hand from squeezing it.

"Do me a favor Danny and shut up."

"Ok," said Danny understanding that Lindsay wasn't herself because of the pain. "I love you."


	2. Extended Family

Chapter 2: Extended family

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Out in the waiting room everyone was buzzing with anticipation. After the case was closed and suspect arrested Mac, Stella, Hawkes, flack and even Sid all sped to the hospital to check the well being of mother father and child. Mac was pacing, Stella was saying a prayer for the family, Hawkes and Sid were talking silently in hope of how strong they knew Lindsay to be. Flack stayed silent leaning against the wall.

"Danny." said Mac when he saw him walking toward him "How is she?"

"She's great." said Danny with a wide grin on his face. "And so is our new born daughter."

"You had a girl." said Stella smiling.

"Congratulations Messer." said Flack.

"Thanks Flack." said Danny not being able to remember a time he was so happy. "You guys want to see them?"

"Isn't there to many of us?" asked Sid.

"Nah, Montana knows you're here and she's asking for all of you." said Danny inviting his friends to share in his joy. "Just keep your voices down ok."

Lindsay was moved to a private room where she was sitting in bed with a tiny pink bundle asleep in her arms.

"Hey there's our girl." said Stella.

"Hi guys." said Lindsay looking up to see her whole team. "Isn't she beautiful?"

"You both are." said Danny then he kissed Lindsay on the fore head.

"So have you picked a name?" asked Mac.

"Our deal was I decided the first name and he decided the Middle name." said Lindsay. "And the name we picked was Brenna Montana Messer."

"Somehow I'm not surprised." said Flack.

"Here Brenna go see your Daddy." said Lindsay.

"Hey little girl." said Danny taking his daughter in his arms. "Well Brenna I'm your dad that's your uncle Mac, and auntie Stella, and uncle Hawkes, Sid, and Flack."

"That really not necessary." said Mac.

"Yes it is." said Lindsay back to her usual self. "This little girl's family has to do with a lot more than the blood that runs through her veins."

"Lindsay I think I can speak for all of us when I say no child will be more protected." said Hawkes looking around as the others nodded in agreement.

"Thanks guys that means a lot." said Danny gazing at his colleagues then down at Brenna.

"I'd say we just got a new addition o the team." said Sid grinning.

"Welcome to the crime lab family, Brenna Montana Messer." said Danny.

End

Boom, I think I have some cause for celebration this is the second story that I started that I actually finished. please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
